<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just wandering. by A_puzzle_piece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233695">Just wandering.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_puzzle_piece/pseuds/A_puzzle_piece'>A_puzzle_piece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Focused on Ouma for the most part, It's pre-game if you couldn't tell, M/M, Not Actually That Romantic, Or romantic at all, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Ouma Kokichi - Freeform, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), there's something there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_puzzle_piece/pseuds/A_puzzle_piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a common occurrence for Momota and Ouma to spend time with-or at least near-each other. Today it seems they'll hang out in a quiet park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just wandering.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold and cloudy. The fall air was crisp against Ouma’s uncovered face. It had been a few hours since school had let out but the sky had yet to grow dark. The boy had spent those few hours wandering aimlessly about the town, unwilling to go home just yet. This was a normal schedule for him. However today was much colder than others had been. It didn’t help that he didn’t have an actual coat, just his school uniform. Paying no mind to his numbing cheeks, Ouma kept walking. He never went into any shops during these outings. He just walked. He knew his way around just about every street and corner in this city so there was no real chance of him getting lost. Not that he was particularly bothered by the idea.<br/>	Just as the sky was only beginning to dim and the cold was starting to become unbearable Ouma found himself at a park. It wasn’t anything special, just a big grassy block with a pond in the middle and a loop of pavement surrounding it. Being only 15 minutes from his house it was a place Ouma commonly hung out. There were trees scattered around the edges that gave the place an almost ominous look from certain angles. The park was always quiet, a lack of any play structures meant that kids were a rare sight, the most you’d see on a typical day would be one or two people jogging and some elderly folk who would sit on the few benches by the pond. But today was chilly and depressing enough that no one cared to stop by. <br/>However when entering that idea quickly changed. There was in fact one other person in the park; Kaito Momota.<br/>	Momota and Ouma had a...complicated relationship. Back at the beginning of school Ouma had been the prime target for Momota and his friends’ torment. Ouma quickly learned though that all the mauve haired man’s actions were an act. A front to make him seem tough. Such irony that the two were similar in that regard. A bit back the two had been assigned to work on a project together. It was during those hours they spent working together that Ouma learned just how different the guy was when away from the presence of the other students. He was still brash and absolutely confrontational but he wasn’t a bully. They began hanging out more and more on the dull grey carpeted floor in Momota’s room where they’d talk about whatever came to mind. It had become such a routine in fact that it wasn’t uncommon for Ouma to simply show up at Momota’s front door whenever things at home became too much. Momota’s grandparents never seemed to mind these visits, always welcoming him in with open arms and warm smiles. They said it was nice seeing their grandson spend time with a positive influence-not that Ouma would consider himself to be one. Though he did have to admit that the stories they shared and the games of chess they played did make him feel welcome. After this ordeal started things at school changed a bit as well. Momota and his friends rarely bothered him anymore. When questioned Momota said it was because he’d simply gotten bored of the shorter male. <br/>	Momota was standing on the grass by the pond’s edge, looking into the murky water with disinterested eyes. Ouma wasn’t surprised when he saw a lit cigarette in Momota’s hand, smoking was just something he did on occasion. Upon entering the park further Momota glanced over in his direction, acknowledging his existence before looking back to the pond. That was something that puzzled Ouma. Momota never looked through him. Momota saw him. The thought unnerved him sometimes. <br/>	Company was something that neither of them disliked, that was good enough for them. And so Ouma walked over the guy and stood by his side, mimicking his stance by silently gazing into the pond. <br/>	Momota puffed out some smoke before speaking. “Dreary day.”<br/>	Ouma didn’t respond, he didn’t have to. Momota was one of the few people that gave him the choice of whether or not to speak when spoken to. He..appreciated that. Silence fell over the two once more, not heavy or unwelcome, but silence nonetheless.<br/>	More time passed before Ouma started shivering. It was damn cold. The taller of the two took note of this. <br/>	“Let’s go sit down.” It was more of an order than anything but Ouma didn’t care, he followed Momota to a place by the paved path. Ouma didn’t question why they hadn’t sat down on one of the benches and instead calmly sat down on the grassy spot by Momota. Without saying a word he draped his winter jacket over Ouma. <br/>	Ouma froze up a bit. The jacket was warm and smelled faintly of smoke. It was nice. Bringing his knees closer to his chest Ouma wrapped the coat around himself.<br/>	They spent a while like this, watching their own breaths dance around in the frosty wind. The sky had gotten dark and Momota had long since put out his cigarette, leaving for only a moment to dispose of it in a nearby waste bin. Ouma had watched him do it, as if Momota would disappear if Ouma wasn’t directly aware of his presence in one way or another. He reasoned that it was because if he did disappear then Ouma would have the displeasure of returning the guy’s coat to him tomorrow at school. Obviously he wouldn’t want that to happen.<br/>	There were no stars. Just a blank canvas of blue and black above them. They stared at it anyways. Momota would occasionally point out where a certain constellation would be had there been any visible, Ouma would nod in response.<br/>	It wasn’t that Ouma was uninterested in the situation that made him incredibly silent today-Momota thankfully knew that-, it was as simple as wanting to preserve the bit of conversation they had. If Ouma never spoke then it would never really end. The longer it went on the longer until he had to go home. And so he sat there silently, listening to Momota’s ramblings about space. Maybe Momota preferred that. Ouma wasn’t technically participating but he was absolutely listening. He supposed they helped each other in some ways. Momota was a real person that Ouma could be around, someone he could socialize with in a way that wasn’t negative, someone that could ground him. In return Ouma was someone Momota could actually talk to. Ouma was someone that allowed Momota to set his facade aside. They weren’t friends, Ouma was sure of it. But they weren’t nothing either.<br/>	Eventually even the jacket got chilly though. Ouma lightly pulled on Momota’s sleeve, a sign that it was time to leave. The two walked side by side to Ouma’s house. At arrival Ouma returned Momota’s jacket to him, feeling a cold rush of wind wash by him.<br/>	“Hey, say we were to meet up again.” Momota started. “Would this weekend work?”<br/>	Ouma considered for a second, it really wasn’t in his hands whether or not he would have freetime at any point of the weekend or if his time would be consumed by a million responsibilities and then some. He nodded anyways, agreeing to the proposition.<br/>	“Awesome.” It almost amused Ouma how this man tried to sound cool. “Make sure to bring a coat this time okay? It’s gonna be fucking cold and I don’t want you stealing mine again.” Ouma involuntarily smiled a bit at that one. Heading up the stairs and inside the house he couldn’t stop himself from wondering just what they had. Maybe he’d ask Momota over the weekend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original prompt for this fic was a picnic but it's definitely not that. Anyways it's not actually that ship-y but there's something going on between the two. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>